Upriver
Upriver is the 4th level in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The level starts off where Heart of Darkness left off, as the Marlowe and Haggard are sniper support for the rest of the squad. It takes place during a thunder storm which is used to mask the shots of the sniper rifle as the player takes out the patrolling guards. Towards the end, the player must save Aguire from capture by the Russians. Synopsis At the start of the level, a storm comes in again. Redford tells Preston to take out a guard armed with a Type 88 Sniper quietly by crouching and knifing him. Once the guard is taken out, the squad finally locates Aguire, but he has been captured by Bolivian Militia and Russian soldiers. Sarge decides to gather intel from the command hut to find out where they are taking Aguire and has Preston snipe the guards during the thunder to conceal the noise. Haggard borrows Preston's binoculars and uses them to spot targets for Preston to shoot at while Redford and Sweetwater infiltrate the base to get the intel. Once Sarge gets what they needed, the squad regroups and moves further in search of Aguire. As the squad walks through the jungle, Sweetwater nearly sets off a trip-wire, to which Haggard disarms. Sweetwater thanks him, and he responds with a gruff, "Look, I wasn't raised in the suburbs, ya fricken mall rat!" Preston then disarms the next few traps in the area and the squad moves up towards a village. The squad takes out some Militia listening to the radio before moving along a cliff towards the next area. The squad comes up to another base, where Redford devises a plan of attack; they will jump down into the river and attack from the side. After the base is taken, everyone moves up the hill towards a recon position where they see Aguire again, still being taken away by the Militia. Two Russian Hinds fly overhead as the squad prepares to move through the village. Once Bravo-Two gets to the village, they become pinned down by a shielded KORD. Redford and Marlowe flank the HMG and kill the operator, along with other Militia in the area. They continue to move through the village until they reach a road where a Vodnik ambushes them. After Preston takes it out, they move on the road toward an old manor where Aguire is being taken. After pushing through the courtyard and destroying a BMD-3 that comes in, Preston then takes a MP-443 Grach from Redford and shoots the Russian soldier that is holding Aguire hostage. Thus, the level ends with a cut-scene where Aguire tells the squad to head into the Andes to get his intel on the superweapon from a Frenchweather satellite. M-COM Locations Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. Trivia *The USB drive that General Braidwood wanted the squad to give to Aguire has a capacity of 19.42 gigabytes, an obvious reference to Battlefield 1942. *If the player picked up the SCAR-L in the last level or any other silenced weapon if they are replaying the campaign, they may use that to take the guard out; they may also just simply use their Combat Knife. *If the player accidentally sets off any traps, a flare will go off and the Militia will be alerted of the Player's presence, attacking them. *Sweetwater shows he has a fear of heights as he is very nervous about walking along the narrow cliff edge. **Around that moment, the player can push any of the three squadmates off the cliff, though they still live and will teleport back to the player after the cutscene showing the Militia guard post ends. *After the player comes out of the river to attack the base from the side, a rocket will be fired at the guard tower destroying it. Oddly enough, if the player quickly looks to see who fired the rocket, there is no one there, despite the squad coming from behind there. It can be presumed, however, that Haggard would have fired it as he is the demolitions expert in the squad and always had an AT4 with him in Battlefield: Bad Company. *During the cutscene where Haggard saves Sweetwater from a tripwire, you can actually just walk back where you were. Marlowe will still hold his gun as if some friendly was infront of him. *The line "they're dug in here like an alabama tick" Redford says is taken from the movie 'Predator'. *It is possible for the player to jump and shoot the Mi-28 with the M2 Carl Gustav before attempting to kill the Russian soldier using Aguire as a human shield. However, it does no damage, and the aircraft cannot be shot down. *Killing enemies with sniper in the beginning might be a reference to movie Enemy at the Gates, except the storm silenced the shot, not the mortar. *When Redford enters the house after saying that he's going in to listen on what the officers are saying, if you check closely on him, you can see that he is firing at possible enemies in the house. That rather goes opposite of what Redford just said. *If player decides not to rescue Aguire and just stay, the Russian officer will say: "Stop! One step and i will kill this motherf****r!". Later he will go to Hind and kill Aguire, even when player doesn't move. Category:Levels of Battlefield: Bad Company 2